Legolas
by Align the Scars
Summary: Legolas sets off with the Fellowship of the Ring. His girlfriend back home remembers the story of their relationship. R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

_Legolas. _His name echoed in her mind. Aerana watched him as he rode off with the Fellowship of the Ring, all of them heading towards Mordor and almost certain doom. She gripped her bow tightly and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. As he faded farther and farther into the distance, her mind flashed back to their first meeting.

A much younger Legolas was standing in the woods, practicing his shooting skills. He was aiming at a tree about 100 paces away. He knocked the arrow and drew back the bowstring, taking aim carefully. He released the arrow and it missed his target by a few yards. Swearing under his breath, he went to retrieve the arrow.

"You know what you're doing wrong don't you?"

Legolas glared at the woman who made the comment. The redheaded warrior with the bright green eyes was leaning up against a tree cockily. "I don't recall asking for your help, stranger."

"Oh but you so desperately need it." She sauntered towards him until they were standing side by side. "Watch and learn."

She knocked her arrow carefully. "See how my fingers are positioned? Take note of that."

Legolas nodded. He knew not who this elf-woman was, but she seemed to know what she was doing.

She drew back the bowstring, keeping her elbow level with her shoulder. Then she released. The arrow flew at lightning speed and hit the center of where Legolas had been originally aiming.

She smiled at him, proud of her superior skills. Legolas nodded at her and copied her stance. She shook her head and pushed down his elbow ever so slightly. She held his gaze for a moment, her leaf green eyes holding his ocean blue ones. She released his arms and nodded at him. Looking towards the tree where her arrow was still sturdily lodged, Legolas released the bowstring. His arrow split the stranger's in half.

He smiled shyly at her, expecting some sort of praise. But he was horribly disappointed. She had disappeared.

*Wait!* he cried out telepathically. *Who are you?*

*Aerana, daughter of Lenora, Huntress of the Night. I am glad to have met you Legolas.*

*Will I see you again?* he called desperately.

The only response was a musical laughter dancing in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Aerana continued to walk towards her rooms as her heart grew heavy. She had been with Legolas since they were teenagers, both only a few hundred years old. Now he was gone and she didn't know what to do without him. "Curse Frodo!" she thought, anguish and anger leaking into her thoughts. "Curse that damn ring!"

Closing the door behind her, she felt the tears stream down her face. She did not bother to wipe them, they would end soon enough. _"A warrior must always be strong."_ Her mother had always told her. _"Never let your opponents see your weakness."_

Loving Legolas had made her grow soft. Aerana shook her head mournfully. Who knew if she was ever going to see him again? Gandalf had told her the Fellowship's fate was uncertain, but she could only hope she was meant to see him again in this life.

As she lay down on her bed she curled into a ball. Again her mind flashed back in time, to when Legolas first "re-met" her.

That was her. Legolas realized as he entered the great hall. Aerana, the elf-woman from the woods. She was even more beautiful dressed in formalwear than she was in her hunting outfit. But she looked so solemn and cross in this setting. In the woods she had looked care-free and mischievous.

"That's her isn't it?" asked Legolas' friend Marothorn. "The girl from the woods?"

Legolas nodded. *She doesn't look happy.*

*Of course she doesn't look happy; she stuck here dressed in these fancy clothes. I can't stand getting dressed up* Marothron sighed in disgust. *And by the looks of it she can't either.*

Legolas smiled at his friend's brazenness. Getting dressed up was an Elvin tradition when there were guests. Neither of the boys had ever gotten used to it. Legolas looked around tried to catch Aerana's eye. It didn't work because she was looking down at her shuffling feet.

"Legolas! Come over here please!" Lady Sharona called softly from across the room. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Legolas walked over, keeping hidden the smug grin on his face. *Hello again* he thought to Aerana.

She looked at him blankly and then a spark of recognition flashed in her eyes. *You're the lousy hunter from the woods!*

*Not so lousy anymore thanks to your advice.* Legolas made a slight nod in her direction, and then turned to Lady Sharona. "Yes ma'am?"

"Legolas, this is Lady Lenora, Huntress of the Night, and her young daughter Aerana." Legolas bowed as each name was said. He found it hard to believe that Lenora was even remotely related to the mischievous creature he had met in the woods.

Where Aerana seemed to glow with her personality and vibrancy shining through, Lenora was darkness, still and deadly. Her long black hair and piercing brown eyes were darkness personified. Lenora's features were small, pointed and angled, where Aerana's were gentle. Both had the body of a huntress, but Lenora was a bit older, more mature whereas Aerana had the easiness of youth.

"It is good to meet you both. Your reputations as fabulous huntresses precede you" Legolas said.

"One cannot believe everything one hears." Lenora said in a hoarse deep voice. "But thank you all the same."

"Will you be staying in Copice very long?" Legolas enquired.

"Only as long as it takes to find my Aerana a life-mate." Lenora gestured to her daughter, who quickly looked at the ground. "There are plenty of aristocrats here; hopefully one of them will be able to tame my daughter's wild spirit."

Legolas was shocked. This girl was to be given to whoever was most likely to tame her? How horrible! Speechless, he conveyed his shock to Aerana through thought. His displeasure at seeing the light flicker out of her eyes when her mother mentioned marriage. His hope that she would never be tamed. His desire to see her again in a non-formal setting.

What he said to Lenora was completely the opposite. "Well there are many young men who would be pleased to tame your daughter m'lady. She would be quite a challenge."

Lenora nodded her approval at his statement while Aerana glared at him. *I'll give _you _a challenge.*

Legolas looked her in the eyes and thought clear as day, *I look forward to it.*


	3. Chapter 3

How rude she was to him that first day! Aerana sighed and looked at the flowers on their…_her _bedside table. Legolas had given them to her just after he had decided to join the Fellowship. He had asked one of the magi to put a spell on the daisies, Aerana's absolute favorite, so that none would die until his love for her stopped. They were dazzlingly now, and Aerana was sure her Legolas was missing her too. But he would never show it, not in front of the other men. He was usually so quiet and calm; it was a wonder that her outgoingness didn't scare him away!

She thought back to the time where he and a few others met in the forest.

Marothorn jumped into a tree, allowing the trunk to sway dangerously as he moved with the wind. "I bet I can climb higher than you Legolas!"

Legolas was walking slightly behind the group, while a few other elf-girls giggled at Marothorn's brazenness. "I don't doubt it Marothorn." He called to his friend. "I have the sense of when to stop climbing."

"Who needs sense? Fools like me know how to keep people laughing."

"They laugh because of your stupidity, not your hilarity." Said Aerana, once again stepping out of the woods ever so silently.

"Ah so the Lady's quiet daughter has a tongue one her." Marothorn said hanging upside down form the tree. He flipped gracefully out of it and landed few inches away from Aerana. "But does she have the courage to back up her insults?"

"Why must I back up what has been proven by other's countless times?" Aerana said putting her hands on her hips. "Fools are often thought to be the most courageous of all men, but really they are just stupid."

"Oh you wound me!" Marothorn pretended to swoon into the arms of Legolas, who blushed and threw his friend to the ground. He looked up to see Aerana glancing at him. *You said a less formal setting.* she thought to him. *But I did not expect you to keep a court jester with you at all times.*

Legolas laughed out loud, and Marothorn looked between the two of them. "Well _m'lady_" Marothorn said with a mocking bow. "Let us see who the champion is; the courageous young huntress or the fool with no sense."

Turning to Marothorn, Aerana said, "I have no need to prove myself against you, _sir_."

"'Tis just a simple thing! Whoever can climb the highest on that tree," He pointed to the big oak a few yards away. "Wins!"

Legolas looked at Aerana. He thought he saw a glint of fear in her eyes, but then it was replaced by steely resolve. "You're on. But why not make things a little more interesting?"

Marothorn looked at the new girl with interest. "How so?"

*Yes how so?* Legolas thought at Aerana. *Marothorn is known for his tricks you mustn't let him get the upper hand against you.*

*I'll be just fine I can handle this loser myself thanks.* Aerana thought to Legolas. To Marothorn she said, "Whoever loses must strip all their clothes off while up in the tree," she gestured to the giant oak. "And leave their clothes there for the crows to find. They must also come down in front of everyone, butt naked, and then march back through the city for all the elves to see."

Marothorn blanched. He did not want to have all these young Elvin ladies see him nude. He didn't want to admit it, but his elf-hood was rather small. But then again if he won, there would be no need to go naked. Marothorn stuck his hand out and said, "Agreed."

Legolas watched in horror as Aerana shook his friends hand with a grip like a man. "Good. But remember, you must be a gentleman and keep your word."

"I will m'lady." Marothorn said. "But I don't think your lady mother would enjoy her daughter walking around starkers while she's trying to get a potential husband."

Aerana gritted her teeth and said, "My mother has nothing to do with my decisions in life."

Marothorn grinned cockily at her. "I'm sure."

Legolas stepped in between them. "Enough, Marothorn. If you're going to sit here and talk smack all day, do it. If not get on with it so we can see you walking your pale self all the way back to town."

"I am wounded Legolas!" He put his hand to his heart as if Legolas had pierced him, a mocking smile on his face. "Surely you would think your best friend could beat this newcomer?"

"We shall see. Now get to your side of the tree, before I pick sides."

The opponents lined up on either side of the grand oak tree. Aerana had managed to keep a calm outward appearance, but Legolas thought she looked like she wanted to run in the other direction.

*What's wrong?* he thought to her as he stepped backwards so he could judge.

*I'm scared of heights.* she thought-whispered back.

***WHAT?***

*Well, not heights per se, but more of the thought of falling and dying.* she thought in a shaky voice. *It's kind of weird. I freeze up if I look down.*

*So why are you going up there?* Legolas thought urgently. *What if you freeze up and lose?*

*I won't look down.* Aerana said with steel in her voice.

"Alright competitors!" yelled the loudest elf in the bunch, Jerboas. "You have exactly one minute to climb as high as you can. When I yell stop, you stop. And don't push or kick or maim you opponent in anyway. Cheating automatically makes you lose. No exceptions, understood?" Both competitors nodded.

*Good luck.* Legolas thought to Aerana.

*Thanks.*

"Three….two…one…go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I don't own Legolas. I wish I owned Orlando Bloom, but that can't happen, *sad sad day*. I do own Aerana and Marothorn and a few other characters though. :] Enjoy!**

Marothorn leaped into the tree, pulling crazy stunts as he seemingly flew up the branches. Hanging upside down, then flipping into the higher branches, and swinging like a trapeze artist. "C'mon m'lady let's see what you've got!"

Aerana took the steady route. She climbed slowly, but surely. Only looking upwards, only reaching for the branch ahead of her. Steadily she made her way to the top. Just as Marothorn was about to break through the top with a flying flip, his foot slipped. He lost his grip and fell down about twenty feet, breaking some smaller branches along the way. A loud gasp came from the crowd below.

The crashing noise broke Aerana's concentration. She looked down to see if Marothorn was alright. Big mistake. Her vision went blurry and her palms got all sweaty. She tried to steady herself, but it simply wasn't working. Meanwhile, Marothorn was shaking his head and starting the climb again. He was gaining quickly, Legolas saw. He almost panicked and went to help Aerana, but he knew if he interfered, then she would have to forfeit

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!" bellowed the judge.

*Aerana!* Legolas thought desperately. *Keep moving! You have to win. Come on!*

Aerana shook her head as if coming out of a trance. She looked around, presumably for the sound of Legolas' voice. *Keep going Aerana.* Legolas thought soothingly. *If you make it to the top I will bring you down. You'll be fine.*

*Promise?* Aerana located Legolas' eyes and stared straight into them.

*I promise* Legolas thought.

A new determination swept over Aerana's face. She focused on the tree. The top was probably only ten feet above her head. Her movements were sure and steady, while Marothorn's were delayed and jerky because of his slip up.

"TWENTY SECONDS!" came the call.

Marothorn's desperateness caused him to make mistakes. He missed a branch here, lost a foothold there. He gritted his teeth and pushed forward. There was no way he would lose to this stuck up _girl._

He strove to catch up with her almost reaching her foot. He felt anticipation rise up within him as the final seconds passed in the competition. Going starkers in front of everyone was not something he truly wanted to do.

"TIMES UP!" called Jerboas. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"

It was quite obvious that Aerana had won. She was a good fifteen feet higher than Marothorn. Legolas saw she was trembling in fear. "Alright, she definitely won. Marothorn, take off your clothes and come down." He said loudly. Not that he wanted to see his best friend starkers, but he did want to help Aerana down without causing a scene.

This statement was followed by catcalls and whistles as Marothorn almost shyly stripped off his tunic and tights. Legolas saw that he was trying to put on a brave face, but the red blush creeping up his neck could not be hidden. As Marothorn hopped grandly down from the lowest branch, Legolas saw that his friend had put a cocky smile on his beet red face. Everyone was following him towards downtown, like rats following the Pied Piper.

Legolas watched everyone leave, willing them to move faster so he could go help Aerana. As soon as the last elf rounded the corner, Legolas jumped into the tree and climbed swiftly up the giant oak. He reached her in a moment, her athletic form trembling with fear. "Aerana…" he spoke hesitantly.

She jumped then, his voice startling her out of her paralysis. The jump caused her to lose her balance. Aerana was about to fall when Legolas reached out and grabbed her wrist. He steadied her, and she looked into his eyes. There was this buzzing connection between them. Legolas leaned forward, cautiously, not wanting to scare her off. He placed his hand behind her neck, rubbing his thumb softly against her warm skin. He leaned in a little further….

Aerana jerked back suddenly. Her green eyes were as hard as steel, her voice cold and condescending as she said, "I don't need your help. Or your pity."

Then she proceeded to climb down the tree, leaving Legolas alone and his heart aching.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or Legolas. The other characters and the plot are mine all mine though**** I hope you enjoy!**

**PS-please don't be mad that it took so long. Mid-terms are coming, and unfortunately, it has to come before my writing.**

Ah damn it she had been so obnoxious. Aerana thought as she lay on her bed thinking. Thank the gods that Legolas hadn't given up. If he had, she very well could have been married off to that horrible Justarn. Damn her mother and her need for power.

Legolas sulked around the next few days. He didn't understand why she had run away like she did. He had done nothing but help her, keeping her secret fear a secret, not ratting her behaviors out to her mom. And yet she was ungrateful! This was ridiculous, he thought as he wandered down to the fountain in the middle of town. Aerana was constantly in his thoughts. He didn't want her to be, how dare she shun him after he had helped her? It wasn't fair.

Marothorn was at the edge of the ancient fountain, absentmindedly throwing pebbles into it. He had been mocked since the day of the tree race. Every elf-maiden in Copice had seen his "smallness" and now none of them wanted anything to do with him. Damn that Aerana! She thought herself so much better than him! Well she would come to regret that!

"Hey." Legolas said as he sat by his friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing considering your girlfriend screwed me over and now no one wants anything to do with me."

"That's not true. She's not my girlfriend and she didn't screw you over. You agreed to that bet."

"Big deal! She still screwed me over! What other reason do I have for not getting a date to the Masquerade Ball?"

"You overestimate your stronghold on women's emotions." Legolas winked.

"It's not a stronghold; it's a tender loving embrace." Marothorn protested.

"That chokes the life out of the other person." Legolas said as he laughed.

"Bull." Marothorn said as he playfully shoved Legolas. "So what's the deal with your girlfriend anyway? Why's she so uppity?"

"A) She's not my girlfriend. B) I don't know. She's coldhearted and no matter what I do, she's putting up a wall."

"Well with a mom like hers I'm not surprised. That Huntress is one major bitch; did you hear what she did?"

"No."

"She's trying to get um…"

"Aerana."

"Yeah her. She's trying to get Aerana hooked up with Justarn."

"No she's not." Legolas said, appalled. Justarn was a lord it was true. But he was also selfish, greedy, and a known elf-woman abuser. The Huntress must be desperate, or merciless, to try and give her daughter to that son of a troll.

"Yeah, she is. It's horrible mate. Absolutely horrific." Marothorn sighed. "I may not like her, but I wouldn't wish for that jack ass to have anyone."

"I know what you mean." Legolas angrily threw a pebble into the fountain. "If only there was a way to get her away from Justarn at the ball. Prove to her that he's not any good."

Marothorn nodded, thinking. "I'm not sure how though. She hates me, and doesn't want anything to do with you from what I've heard."

"After all I did to help her." Legolas mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. But I can't just stand by and let her be pushed around by her mother. Especially if she's going to get shoved into the arms of _Justarn_." He said the name like a curse. "Do you know if Aerana's accepted this…proposal?"

"Not sure why?" Marothorn looked at his friends face. "Oh no. No way, I've seen that look before. That's the 'scheming to get what I want at the cost of my dignity' look. I am NOT getting dragged into this one." Marothorn crossed his arms and looked away.

"C'mon! It's a brilliant idea. And if you help me, I'll get you a date for the Ball." Legolas bargained.

Marothorn looked up with interest. "Really? Is she hot?"

"Well it wouldn't be a she, exactly…"

"_**WHAT?**_" Marothorn cried.

"Just come over here and I'll tell you what the plan is." Legolas said as Marothorn scooted closer hesitantly. "Now, here's what we're going to do…"

**A/N: *bwhahaha* cliffhanger! Some of my reviewers were driven simply mad by the last one, so I had to try again. Review please! Thanks! **


End file.
